ANBU Mission: ANBU Exams
by Bravo 1
Summary: Naruto has been register into the ANBU organization but he has to take the exam to be part of the ANBU. Can he and his team pass the exam or fall in doing it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

Naruto has been register into the ANBU organization but he has to take the exam to be part of the ANBU. Can he and his team pass the exam or fall in doing it.

ANBU Exams

"What do you want from me I told every thing I know?" He was grabbed by the neck by a much taller man.

"You're lying to me. I know that you have the information I need." He squeezed his neck tighter making the man gasping for air. He looked up at the ceiling and saw four black ops hiding in the ceiling. _"Get out of here you fools. You have no chance against him."_

The tall man decide to release him to give him a little air. That's when the ANBU strike, pulling out their swords slicing the tall man into two.

"Splash"

"Water Clone!?" said the leader

He appeared right behind the ANBU agents. "Foolish Leaf Ninja do you really think I can be defeated so easily. Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu." "What he can summon water!" shouted 2 ANBU

The twin dragons killed all ANBU agents only leaving him and the prisoner. "Now back to business. You will tell me everything I need to know right." He said at the shivering man.

Hokage office

"What another ANBU team were assassinated?!" said Tsunade

"Yes, their bodies were crushed by what seem water jutsu." Said Ibiki

"That's the ninth team this month. Were loosing more ANBU teams every day, we need more ANBU squads. Ibiki the ANBU exams come earlier this year; set up the ANBU exams."

"Wh-what we can't set up the ANBU exams this early, we need preparations planning, hell we don't know who are qualified to enter the exams." He shouted with a shiver in his spine.

"I know (sigh). _Sai's team is that of Sakura, Ino and Choji. Neji's Team has Tenten Kiba and Shino. Now Naruto's…wait Naruto doesn't even have a team, he's too stupid to become an ANBU captain. _Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto and Hinata aren't even in ANBU organization are they not?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"Well there's your first team Naruto as captain, Shikamaru as second, Lee as scout and Hinata as medic. You got all that Ibiki?"

"One more thing Hokage-sama it's about Naruto…"

"What is it; it's about the kitsune no kyubi isn't?"

"No it's not that it's just…Naruto is clumsy."

"YeahI know that he is really clumsy."

(Poof)

"Then it's settle then my daughter will not be part of his team" said Hiashi

"Hiashi-sama!" said Ibiki

"Remove my daughter of his team. I will not let her into his team he's to stupid." Said Hiashi

"Hinata is one day going to be leading your house Hiashi she needs to be on an ANBU team to make her strong." Said Tsunade

"Then how will you think that we should test Naruto to see if he is really ready to lead an ANBU squad."

"Maybe I can help" said Kakashi

(poofx3) Jiraya, Kurenai, Yamato and Gai appeared with him.

"What do you propose Kakashi-san?" said Hiashi

"Naruto and Hinata are dating right…"

"Yes and."

"Put Hinata in your estate far from any windows or anything near the outside. Then I'll get Naruto set him lose into your estate to look for her. If he fails your daughter will not be part of his team, but if he succeeds she will be part of his team. Deal."

"Fine, but to make things interesting I'll use Neji's ANBU team to protect Hinata."

Kakashi stared at Hiashi for a minute or two. "Plus Naruto must not know of what his real mission is."

Kakashi now has a worried face if Naruto fails Hinata won't be part of his team and he'll never trust Kakashi. But if he succeeds…"Deal tomorrow morning he'll begin his mission." Hiashi nodded with agreement and left. (Poof)

"You know Naruto won't forgive you if he fails." Said Tsunade

"Yes I do."

During the whole meeting Jiraya looked up at the ceiling, "_Well at least he knows what to do now."_ Jiraya smiled threw a kunai at the ceiling and came down Naruto on top of the Hokage Desk. Everybody was shocked to see Naruto hiding up there except for Jiraya.

Naruto started to smile and rub the back of his head. "Did I miss something?"

"Naruto how long were you up there." Said Kakashi

"um I have no idea I think I was sleeping up there." Naruto laughed at the sentence he just said. Then he was hit on the head by Tsunade. "Brat look what you just did to my desk you little brat." "Hey it wasn't my fault it's Jiraya's fault that's who!" "Who me?" Jiraya said incessantly. "YEAH YOU PERVERT WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING YOU MIGHT HIT NARUTO!" Tsunade begin to hit Jiraya on the head. "Ouch I was trying to!!!" (Wham) right into the wall.

As for everyone else; saw in horror as they saw the Hokage beating their comrades on the ground.

Five minutes later

Naruto and Jiraya were laying down on the ground with bumps burses and what not.

"Well does anyone else have anything to say?" Said a really pissed off Hokage.

"No mama." Said everyone else

Outside of the Hokage office

"Ba-chan can really hit can she Ero-sennin." Said Naruto

"How many times do I have to say don't CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT." Said Jiraya

"Little. LITTLE I'm almost the same size as you are PERVERT."

At the ramen shop

"So Naruto, how much of our meeting did you hear anyway."

"Meeting what meeting?!"

"Naruto I know my own apprentice very well."

"Is it because were almost the same." Jiraya started to chock by the statement. "No it's not that it's because you're really predictable that's why."

Naruto stopped eating his ramen by what Jiraya just said. He got out his bowed down and said "Jiraya you were part of the ANBU weren't you; teach me all the senjutsu that you know." Jiraya looked down at Naruto he really want Hinata on his team he thought.

"Fine I'll teach you everything that I know. But first let's go see some blues prints shall we."

"Blue prints? Why blue prints?" Naruto questioned

End chapter

Translation: senjutsu means tactics


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 2: Hyuga Mansion Part I

At Naruto's apartment at midnight

"Well Naruto are you ready for your special assignment." Said Jiraya

"Yeah!!! I so ready to kick butt" Said Naruto

"Good (yawn) well I am going to sleep." He laid down on the couch.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERE ERO-SENNIN!"

"Oh yes I am, and there's nothing that you can do about it." Naruto was boiling with anger. Oh yeah! Why not!" "Because Naruto I helped you being a better captain that's why. Plus I kind of like it here. Who knows you might hit lucky and bring Hinata here to do the dirty dancing if you know what I mean. hehehehe" Naruto started to blush by just the thought of it. Then he got angry at Jiraya. I mean really angry, beyond Tsunade angry. "I got front row seats of the greatest show on earth! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (BONK!) Jiraya had a huge bump on the head. "GOOD NIGHT YOU CRAZY PERV!" He slammed the door (WHAM) Jiraya got up rubbing his wounded head. Then he smiled. "Yeah he'll thank me later. Or maybe he'll just kill me." Finally he laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

Next Day at the Hyuga Mansion

Hiashi smiled like there was no tomorrow because today Naruto will be challenged to try and infiltrate the Hyuga Mansion and find Hinata. The bad thing for Naruto is that he doesn't know anything about his home and he has Neji's team to protect Hinata. Plus he'll see Naruto fail.

As he was thinking about today Hiashi walked into the living room were Hinata was studying her ninjutsu. She saw her father and immediately got up. "Goo-good morning otosan." "Good morning musume." Hiashi sat the opposite of Hinata. He served tea to Hinata. "Hinata I want you go to okosan shrine today and give thanks to her. Is that understood?" "But otosan I already gave thanks to okosan." "Hinata please do this for me." She nodded and notices something strange about her father. "Otosan…" "Yes Hinata." "Is there something that I should know?" Hiashi finished his tea and placed it on the table. "No not all. Why?" "Oh just curious." With that she bowed to her father and left to her mother shrine.

At the ramen shop

"So Naruto are you ready for you special mission." Said Jiraya

"No" said Naruto

"What! Why not?"

"Because you're snoring kept waking me up THATS WHY! Plus I heard noises really disturbing noises."

"Hm that's make no sense at all." (BONK)

"Oww my head! Why did you have to hit me on the head Naruto?"

"Because I couldn't sleep at all last night that's why ERO-SENNIN!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Naruto and Jiraya started to fight. While they were fighting Kakashi came in.

"Hel…lo?" Kakashi was utterly confused by what was going on.

"Hey good morning Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto while he was choking Jiraya.

"Did I missed something?"

"No you didn't missed anything Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stopped chocking Jiraya and hit him on the head.

"OK. Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a minute." Said Kakashi

"Um sure." Naruto smiled and gave Jiraya a thumb up and Jiraya did the same. Kakashi led him to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Here we are Naruto."

"Um Kakashi-sensei why are we doing at Hinata's house?"

"It's a test. Hiashi-sama doesn't trust you in being Hinata's ANBU captain. So we devise this mission just for you."

"So what's the Mission sensei?"

"You're mission is to find Hinata in her own house if you pass she'll be on you're team but failed she won't be on you're team." Those last words made Naruto have chills in his spine. "So are you ready Naruto?" "Yeah I'm ready Kakashi-sensei!" "Alright lets begin you're first task is to get into the Hyuga Mansion. That's all that I can do for know Naruto, I wish you good luck." Kakashi walked off leaving Naruto in front of the Hyuga's Gates.

Naruto paused for minute looking at the gates._ "There should be a secret entrance about 50 meters of the left from the entrance gate. I need to move fast the guards always switched every five hours so if make it on time I should get there before the new guard comes." _Naruto ran around the wall to a large wall. _"It should be somewhere here. Ah found it." _ He pushed a switched that opens a normal size door. _"Finally I'm in now I need to get in there. But how?" _

Inside the Hyuga Mansion

Hiashi walked down to the room where Hinata was. Behind him an ANBU squad came down form the ceiling appeared before him. The ANBU masks were hawk, tiger, dog, and an insect like mask. "Are you and you're team ready Hawk 1." "Yes Hiashi-sama we are ready." With a hand sign from the leader they all disappeared. Hiashi turned his attention towards where her daughter is at. He slid open the room and walked in. "Hinata…" "Um…ye..yes otosan." "I just wanted to know that you are here that's all." He turned closed the door and left.

Outside

Naruto started to run towards the mansion trying not to alert the guards. _"I'm almost there just a few meters…"_ But clumsy as he is he accidentally broke a loose branch which made a hard fall to the ground. That made the guards alerted to the noise and saw Naruto running towards the mansion. "Stop him he must not get in!" said one of the guards. "You're not getting in my way. Summoning Jutsu: Ichibi no Kitsune." He summoned a one tail fox that was the same size as Naruto was. When the guards saw the fox, most froze others ran away. "Listen I won't sic my fox if you all move out of my way. GOT IT!" The guards stood frozen with fear but also determine to stay their ground. "Alright. Go get them Ichibi." "**WHAT EVER YOU SAY BOSS." **The fox ran towards them with amazing speed while the guards started to scream then fainted. "Hold it Ichibi." Naruto walked up to Ichibi and patted onhis head. "Good work Ichibi. I knew that would have work." **PATHETIC THEY SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST FOUGHT EVEN FOR TEN SECONDS." **"Enough talk Ichibi." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulling something out. "See this…" He was holding the medicine that Hinata gave him during the Chunin Exams. "I want you to sniff it and help me find Hinata. Got it." Ichibi started to sniff the medicine. "**UGGH**…" "What is it Ichibi?" "**SMELLS LIKE OLD RAMEN, OLD PEIOPLE AND STRANGLEY…BOSS WHAT DO YOU DO IN THE RESTROOMS?" **Naruto started to blush and started to think about Hinata but shook it off. "That's not any of your business. NOW ICHIBI FIND HINATA'S SENT." **"FINE FINE FINE." **He started to sniff around but stopped. **"SHE'S THAT WAY."** He pointed with his nose. "Are you sure?" **"NO I THINK THE OLD MAN IS OVER THEIR OFCURSE I'M SURE." **"Fine lets go."

With Neji's team

"We got a problem leader." "What is it hawk 4(Shino)?" "My bugs just said that Naruto is coming this way and he's not alone." "What!? Naruto was only supposed to do this alone." Said Hiashi. "Who's with him?" Said Hawk 1. "Well how can I describe this umm… he's with a really big fox." "A FOX!" Said Hawk 3(Kiba) "But how he can't summon fox's." said Hawk 2(Tenten) "It's not only him who's doing this it's the Kyubi no Kitsune. He must have written his name on a fox scroll or something." Said Hiashi. Now he was worried about all this. "Don't worried about it Hiashi-sama we'll handle this. We won't let Naruto come near to this door not even an inch." Hiashi nodded and the ANBU disappeared into the darkness. "_I hope so Neji."_

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 3: Hyuga Mansion Part II

Naruto and Ichibi were running threw the halls of the Hyuga mansion. Ichibi sniffed the ground trying to find Hinata's scent which is difficult since there are so many other scents in the air it's difficult for Ichibi to find her.

"Ichibi can you find Hinata's Scent hear." Said Naruto

"**NO I CAN'T FIND HER SCENT. THERE'S TO MANY OTHER SCENTS IN THE AIR…WAIT I FOUND…LET ME SNIFF THAT MEDICINE AGAIN." **

Naruto showed him the medicine and he started to sniff it.

"**I KNOW WERE SHE IS NOW!" **said Ichibi

"Alright let's go!"

Naruto and Ichibi went back finding Hinata.

Five minutes later

"**WERE ALMOST THERE."** A kunai appeared right in front of them. "What the hell!?" **"BOSS LOOK UP THERE." **Two ANBU were up in the ceiling. They wore a dog and insect mask. "Naruto if you know what's good for you you'll leave right now." Said Hawk 3.

"Make me Kiba!" Shouted Naruto

"Hey you're not supposed to say my real name dumbass."

"Enough! Let's just start already." Said Hawk 4

"**I LIKE THESE TWO NO FEAR AT ALL. LOOKA LIKE I'LL HAVE FUN TODAY."**

"_Ichibi can you hear me?" _Naruto communicated Ichibi telepathically_. "**YEAH BOSS I CAN HEAR YA WHAT'S UP." **"This is what where going to do." **"WATCH OUT BOSS! BEHIND YOU!" **_"What the hell!?" Naruto and Ichibi jumped into the air dodging the kunai but the kunai had a piece of paper on it. "It has an Exploding Tag!" (BOOM) Naruto and Ichibi were thrown in to a huge room and were only injured only a little. "Naruto it's useless you won't win against all four of us. Give up and we'll let you go safely." Said Hawk 1 "Ha I'll never give up you hear me! Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb." Naruto send out a blast of flame out of his mouth. Every body got out of the way. Behind Hawk 3 and 4 was Ichibi. "What the Hell! How did he move so fast!" said Hawk 3.

"**HA FIRE FOX STYLE: FOX INFERNO!" **A large Fire Ball shot out of Ichibi's mouth and made contact onto hawk 3 and 4. (POOF) **"CLONE JUTSU! WHERE ARE YOU COWARDS?" **While his back is turned Hawk 2 threw four kunai's at him. Ichibi sensed the attack and dodge the kunai's and threw another fire ball. The fire ball hit it's target. (POOF) **"DAMN ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU!" **Hawk 1 came up behind him with another kunai. Naruto slammed his fist to his face and threw him to the wall. (POOF) Naruto landed on the floor couple feet away from Ichibi (POOF) Hawk 1 appeared right in front of Naruto. "This is you're last chance Naruto give up now." "Never. I'll have Hinata on my team Neji. Because that's my ninja way. I'll never go back on my word GOT IT!" "Alright your funeral." (POOFx3) The ANBU team made a Circle perimeter ready to attack all sides. _"DAMN! Ichibi do it now!" **"RIGHT BOSS!"**_

Ichibi shouted transformed all the ANBU were surprised by this. Ichibi transformed into Katana. "Fox transformation complete." Shouted Naruto. "_What this can't be. The fox can transform!? But how?"_ said Hawk 1 "Alright ANBU I'm going to be the next Hokage! So get ready." Naruto had his sword at a Hasso no Kamae stance and charge at the front. Hawk 1 was surprised and drew his sword out. Naruto attack horizontally and Hawk 1 blocked vertically. The other ran toward them to help their captain. Naruto sense this pushed Hawk 1 away from him bend backward to doge any attack and attacked horizontally causing everyone to jumped back to not get hit. Naruto flipped over himself facing opposite side of Hawk 1. Naruto now at a Kasumi no Kamae stance ready to charge at the other three ANBU.

"_Man when did Naruto got so good with a sword. This isn't good with this type of talent with a sword it rivals of that of Neji's Sword skills. _Said Hawk 3.

"Let me handle this boys." Said Hawk 2. The others obeyed and sheath their sword. (Including hawk 1) Naruto looked at Hawk 2 and stood his stance. He never lowered his guard but followed every movement that Hawk 2 made. Hawk 2 took her stance. She went into a Daijodan no Kamae stance holding her sword up high. A minute passed and neither blinked or even moved. Naruto made the first moved charged at her with top speed. He trusts his sword at her. Hawk 2 made a circular movement and pushed his sword of the target. Naruto was one foot behind Hawk 2 and made a 180 degree turn and made a powerful diagonal swipe but was block by a horizontal block. Naruto pushed his blade with all his strength causing Hawk 2 to loose balance and Naruto attacked onto her shoulder but not made contact.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that Naruto?" She removed her mask. "I learned from Kakashi." Tenten attacked Naruto with a hidden kunai in her gauntlet. Naruto dogged the attack and hit her behind her neck knocking her out. The others came in to attack Naruto. "I already got one of you're guys Neji. How about we just handle the old fashion way." (POOF) Ichibi went back into his normal form. "Fine. You two handle the fox I'll handle Naruto alone."

Haw 3 and 4 surrounded Ichibi and started to attack. Hawk 1 attacked Naruto.

Ichibi ran outside to get some space and the others followed. Hawk 3 used a silent whistle and a large dog appeared behind Ichibi. Ichibi looked behind him and the dog pounced on him. Ichibi used his tail and hit the dog. Hawk 3 close in and took out four kunai and threw it at him Ichibi saw this coming and blew a big fireball out of his mouth. When the kunai and the fire ball made contact a huge explosion which made Ichibi be thrown into the air. Then Hawk4 came in and used his bugs to constrict him and he was thrown to the ground hard. Ichibi laid in a huge crater dead.

"Well that was easy. We should fight more demons." Said Hawk 3

"Don't underestimate him my friend." Said Hawk 4

(Poof) "What the hell! A Clone Jutsu!" Shouted Hawk 3

Ichibi appeared behind them and spit out a large fire ball. The two ANBU dodged the attack. Hawk 3 and his dog ran towards Ichibi on one side and Hawk4 covered his hands with bugs and closed into him. Ichibi was surrounded. Ichibi then Shouted "Wind style: Fox Cyclone Jutsu!" a large cyclone appeared and stopped both ANBU ninjas and was pulled into the cyclone and were thrown 20 meters.

"**HA, AT LEAST YOU WERE A CHALLENGE THEN THE OTHERS!" **said Ichibi

Back with Naruto

"Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb!" shouted Naruto shooting an incredibly hot flame.

The ANBU leader moved fast and swiftly to the left and attacked him with a gentle fist. Naruto ducked and tried a sweep off his feet but he jumped into the air and pulled out a couple of ninja stars and threw it at Naruto. Naruto threw a couple ninjas stars and knocked the others out of the air. When the ANBU leader land on the ground he ran toward Naruto and tried his gentle fist attack again. This time he was able to hit in the back and on the shoulder. Naruto turned a full 180 and tried to hit him with his fist but it was predicted and the ANBU leader dodged the attack and landed a blow into his belly making Naruto to land on his knee and made him throw up. Naruto is now Dizzy and exhausted from what just happen and not only that he has horrible pain in his belly.

"_I can do this I can do this…I did it once I beat Neji once…come on Naruto you can do this…Hinata…"_

Flash back

"_I want to be stronger person."_

End flash back

"_Hinata it was you that helped to beat Neji."_

Flash back

"…_when I see you fighting Naruto it gives me strength..."_

End flash back

"_I promised myself I'll have you in my team and I don't take back my word."_ Naruto started to struggle from getting up. _"Hinata…my friend…my team mate…my…love. I promised and I'll don't go back on my word." _Naruto finally got up. "Ready Naruto?" said ANBU leader "Yeah I'm ready. Ready to kick your ass. Earth style: swamp of the underworld!" a large mud swamp appeared underneath the leader and started to drag him in. He tried to struggle but it only made it worse. Finally only his head was not in the puddle of mud. "Ready to give up Neji." Said Naruto "Heh no." (poof) "WHAT THE HELL!? A REPLACEMENT JUTSU!?" in the mud was a large piece of wood and Neji appeared behind Naruto with a kunai up to his neck. "You'll never beat me Naruto." Said Neji without his mask. "Damn you Neji. But not bad." (POOF) "A clone jutsu?" Naruto appeared right behind and grabbed his arms and locked behind him. _"How can I fall simple trick like this?" _(poof) Naruto appeared right behind and formed the rasengan. "RASENGAN" Naruto shouted and jabbed him into Neji's belly causing to be thrown a hundred meters from the point. Naruto sat on the ground trying to catch his breath, he saw Ichibi walking towards him.

"I see that you beat him impressive. But what of Hiashi." Said Ichibi

"I think I don't need to fight him. I need to get to Hinata fast." Naruto got up and started to run into the mansion.

Back in the Mansion

"Damn this can't be Naruto already have beaten Neji's Team. Ha…have I been wrong about Naruto being a bad leader. Nah he'll screw up like most of the time." Said Hiashi

That's when the door slid open. "Hinata what are you doing?"

"Um…well…I heard noises and screaming and I wanted to know what's been going on?"

"There's nothing going on Hinata now go back into the room."

"But…"

"Hinata go back into the room now!"

Hinata went back to the room.

"_I need to know what oto-san is doing_. It's not like him to be this tense."Hinata finally decided that she's going to find out what's he's up to. _"Byakugan."_ She saw everything outside of the room and outside the mansion she notice that the floor were damaged and have large craters and notice there were damaged wall in the mansion. _"What's going on out there?" _

She notice then notice Naruto running in the halls with a huge fox with him. _"What? Naruto! Wh..why is he here?" _she had enough she needs to know what's going on before she decides to leave.

She slid the doors again. "Oto-san what are you hiding from me? Tell me!" she shouted

Hiashi looked at her and decided to tell her or she'll do something drastic. "(Sigh) I'll tell you Hinata. Naruto will enter into the ANBU exams and the Hokage decided that you should be part of his team. But I decided that we should test him to see if he can find you in the mansion, and it seems that he's doing a good job. I have no choice but to let you part of his team. I'm sorry that I made you do all this."

"But…I don't…why did you put this test for Naruto?" said Hinata

"Because I wanted…I…how can I put this…he's a goof ball." Said Hiashi

"He's smarter than you think he is oto-san!"

"He also has the Kyubi in him."

"I don't care about that. He's Naruto and I lov…he's my best friend."

Hiashi looked at his daughter with pride,_ "Hinata, you have truly grown up." _

"HIASHI! HERE I COME!" Naruto came in running but accidently tripped made Hinata fall on the ground and landing on her chest.

"NAURTO YOU PERVET GET OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!!!!!!" Shouted Hiashi

Naruto slowly lifted his head off of Hinata's chest. His entire face was red and so was Hinata's face. Naruto lifted himself off of Hinata and started to scratch the back of his head. "Um sorry about that Hinata-chan." Naruto helped Hinata up. "It's..okay um Na..Naruto-kun." She smiled at him. **"NARUTO DON'T NEGLECT THAT YOU DID NOT WANT TO DO THAT. HEHEHEHE" **Said Ichibi. Naruto blushed and made Ichibi disappeared.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! BEFORE I BEAT YOU! NOW GET OUT NOW!" Shouted Hiashi again

"Um yeah okay let's go Hinata." Naruto grabbed her in a bridal hold.

"WAIT COMEW BACK HERE!" But to late Naruto already left with Hinata.

Two hours later Naruto and Hinata were at the Fourth monument.

"Hey Hinata-chan can I ask you something?" said Naruto

"Um..yes Naruto-kun..wha..what is it N..Naruto-kun?" said Hinata

"Um well um do..do you…" Naruto started to chuckle and scratch the back of his head. "I forgot what I was going to say. Hehehe _stupid stupid stupid!_" Hinata chuckled at the sight. "You know what Naruto?" She sat down and Naruto sat beside her. "No what is it Hinata?" Hinata paused for a minute and looked at his deep blue eyes. "…I'm so glad that I met you Naruto. Because if it weren't for you Naruto I would have never been the person that I am."She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him softly into his ear. By now Naruto was speechless by what just happen.

"_Why can't I say that you are just so beautiful? I wish I can just tell you, hold you, kiss you, and love you like a woman should. Hinata if you can tell me everything that you feel about me then I can do the same. Here we go. _Hinata I want to ask you something." Naruto looked at Hinata nervously and started to sweat. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto looked deep into her eyes. Those light violet eyes we loved. Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He slowly planted his hand on her cheek and slightly kissed her lips. He tasted the flavor of her lips and kissed her deeper. During the kiss he lightly placed Hinata on the ground and kept on kissing her. After he was done with her lips he went to her neck; with every kissed he gave her warm slender neck Hinata moaned. Naruto unzipped her jacket slightly kissing deeper in her neck then he moved to her right shoulder. He pulled down her under shirt and started to kiss her right shoulder. She moaned by Naruto's kisses. Naruto pulled down the zipper and removed her jacket. Hinata started to get uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to stop but she doesn't want Naruto to get mad at her. Naruto sensed that she's getting uncomfortable. "Hinata, do you want me to stop." He lightly stoked her cheeks. Hinata nodded slightly "I'm..sorry Naruto. You're not mad at are you?" Naruto looked at her lovingly. "No, I can never be angry with you. I love you Hinata. The last thing I want to do to you is to hurt you. I swear." Hinata smiled at him and kissed him in the lips. "I love you to Naruto." Naruto laid down on the floor Hinata laid her and hand and head on his chest. Naruto looked down at Hinata, she was falling to sleep. Naruto grabbed her jacket and placed on Hinata. Naruto slightly kissed her on the head, he held around her waist and put his other hand behind his head and fell asleep.

At the Hokage office

"So Hiashi-sama, did Naruto passed?" said Tsunade

"Yes he did." Said Hiashi in a annoyed tone

"So it's official Hinata will be in Naruto's team from now on. As well in one month we will have the ANBU exams."

"In one month but it takes almost a year to set up the ANBU exams." Said Hiashi

"I know, but the fact that we gust lost so many ANBU squads I decided to hold the old ANBU exams."

"WHAT!?!?!? THE OLD EXAMS!!!!"

"I have no choice we need more squads and the old exams were easier to set up than the new exams."

"Yes it's true that the old exams are simpler to set up. But the old exams took months to finish or even years. The old exams were tiring, frustrating, and intense. Plus the final part of the exam is were some teams drop out due to frustration and the length of the exams."

"Yes I know. Jiraya and I took the ANBU when we were their age. But I have no choice. The council agreed about all this and so have I. We will have the old exams and the exam starts in one month." Hiashi had no choice but to accept that his daughter will take the old exams. He left Hokages office. Once he left Tsunade had a doubtful face.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 4: The meeting

On top of the Fourth monument Naruto and Hinata were asleep. Naruto held Hinata tightly next to his chest and Hinata snuggle in his warm embrace. It was already morning and the sun was slowly rising from the horizon as Naruto eye twitched from its rays, he yawned silently so he wouldn't wake Hinata up, five minutes later it hit him; they have been sleeping all night.

"_Oh shit! We slept all night outside! Oh that's just great now Hiashi is going to kill me, FUCK!"_

Naruto decided to wake Hinata up and take her home. "Hinata-chan." Naruto whisper "Hey Hinata-chan, time to wake up." Hinata slowly open her eyes and saw Naruto's smiling face. She blushed at first; next she tried to say something. "Go…good morning…Naruto-kun." "Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a cheerfully smile as he lean forward to kiss her. He then deepens the kiss and longer, after a minute passed, Naruto inserted his tongue into her mouth. Hinata moaned by his tongue messaging her tongue. Both wanted this kiss and moment to last forever, but in Kohona nothing last forever.

(poof) Jiraya appeared while the couples were still kissing "Hey Naruto congratulation for your success…" Jiraya looked down at the couple and started to do his research. "Hehehe this is gold. Great job my pupil." (bonk!) Jiraya was hit on the head by Naruto. "YOU PERV! WE WERE HAVING A ROMANTIC TIME UNTIL YOU SHOW UP!" Jiraya rubbed his head from the bump. "Hey you know I have a book to publish. So why not let me use your romance as my "research" to publish my new book." Naruto had a huge vein on his forehead; again he hit him on the head again. "JIRAYA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jiraya rubbed his head again. "Um…Right, Tsunade wants to meet to tell you two to meet her at her office." Naruto still had a vein on his forehead. "Is that all?"

"Yeah that's all; meet her in ten got it." The couple nodded with agreement and Jiraya disappeared. "Finally!" Naruto pulled Hinata to him, and kissed her forcefully.

"Naruto-kun! Should we go and do what Jiraya-sama said?" Naruto caressed her hair. "Baa-chan can wait for us." Naruto leaned down and kissed her. "Besides we have about 7 minutes to spare." Again he kissed her deep with passion that Hinata fell under his passionate kiss.

One hour later

"Where the hell is Hinata and that brat?!!!" Said Tsunade

"I'm guessing their still have their romantic moment. So I'm going to check on them again." Said Jiraya, he carried a mini telescope and a note book.

"Jiraya come back here now! I'm not letting you disrupt them you pervert!" (poofx2) Naruto and Hinata appeared in front the Hokage's desk while she was beating Jiraya up. The couple was a bit confused by seeing Tsunade beating Jiraya with a mallet.

"What the HELL, WHAT DID YOU DO ERO-SENNIN?!!!!" Shouted Naruto

Tsunade then threw Jiraya through the wall; he was thrown so far that he landed in a hot spring with young ladies.

"Awww, you poor old man." Said one girl

"We'll help you old man." Said another girl. The girls helped Jiraya to the springs. "Heheheehe, I'm in paradise hehehehe."

Back at the Hokage office

"NARUTO WHEN I SAID TO BE IN TEN I MEAN TEN!" Tsunade Yelled

"HEY I REMEMBER SEEING YOU DRUNK IN MEETINGS HOKAGE-BA-CHAN!"

"Well…alright you little brat I'll let this down, for now. Back to business-" The Kage's door slid open by Ibiki running to Tsunade side and whispers something into her ear. "Change of plans, Naruto and Hinata, the exams will start tomorrow."

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTT??????!!!!!!! TOMORROW?????!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Hinata shouted so loud that everyone in the whole village heard their yells. "Keep it down you two…damn, I never knew you can yell so loud Hinata-sama." Hinata turned light red while Naruto panicked. "Naruto calmed down will you?!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I DO THAT BAA-CHAN?!" Tsunade slammed a mallet on his head and pounded sensually to the ground. "Um…Ts-tsu-TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Tsunade stop punching Naruto and both looked dumbstruck at Hinata. "Can you stop hitting Naruto-kun please?" She said while feeling small. "Fine…" Tsunade went back to her desk. "so it's settle the exams will be tomorrow, explain this to your teammates, now both of you leave." The Nin bowed and left the Hokage.

At the training grounds, Lee and Shikamaru waiting for Naruto and Hinata. "Where they this so troublesome, I swear Lee if they don't get for another minute I'm leaving." Shikamaru whined sitting on a long. "Shikamaru stop complaining it's not youthful." Lee Leaned against a tree.

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUTH LEE, IT'S GETTING ANOYING!"

"Hey I can say whatever I want to say Shikamaru!"

"F you Lee!" Lee pounced on Shikamaru and they got into a fight. Few seconds latter Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training grounds. "Eh what the hell is going on here?! Lee, Shikamaru STOP FIGHTING!!!!" Naruto slammed their faces to the ground. "Hey Naruto we'll stop fighting if you pull our faces of the ground."

"You promise."

"Yes" They said in union. He lifted his hand off their heads, and both pulled Naruto to the ground and three started to fight. "Wait…umm…guys w-w-we-w-e- should stop." But no one listen and she got really pissed off. "**Eight trigrams- Sixty-four palms!"** Hinata pounded everyone into nothing.

An hour latter Hinata healed everyone's wounds from fighting each other and from her Sixty-four palms. "There done, sorry about all that but if we kept fighting we would have solved nothing. Plus were a team now we need to work together instead of fighting…right."

"You're right Hinata-chan we need to work not fight each other. Sorry about slamming your faces to the ground guys." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Whatever besides if you didn't interrupt Naruto I would have kicked Lee's butt."

"WHAT?!! No you wouldn't I would have kicked your butt." Again both started to fight, like last time Naruto entered the fight and Hinata did her Sixty-four palms to stop the fight and heal their wounds again.

This lasted for at least six hours.

At the Hokage office Hiashi head about the news that the ANBU exams will start tomorrow, like a concern father he left the Hyuga mansion and raced to the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama is here."

"Damn it Hiashi, let him in." Hiashi entered the Hokage office a bit pissed off. "Hokage-sama when you told me that you will hold the old exams I knew that the Hokage must be crazy, but know I hear that you will hold the exams tomorrow and now I you're not crazy, you're insane!!!"

"What's your point Hiashi?" Tsunade had a huge vein on her forehead. "How will you hold the exams if you don't have anything ready for the ANBU Exams!!"

"Simple, I'll have no choice but hold the emergency exams. Does that answers all your questions?"

"Emergency…exams?" Hiashi puzzled over this, he never heard about the emergency exams. "What is the emergency exams?"

"It's a secret exam not even I know how it runs; only Ibiki know since he's the new leader of the ANBU's."

At Naruto's apartment Naruto and Hinata explain everything about the ANBU Exams to Shikamaru and Lee. "What tomorrow! We're not ready to take the exams!" Shikamaru shouted sitting on a couch across to Naruto and Hinata. "Well that what Baa-chan told us the exams will start tomorrow."

For a few minutes there was a uncomfortable silent, that's when Jiraya entered the apartment with a big box. "Hey Naruto I'm……what you're having a party and you didn't invite me!"

"Naruto-kun why is Jiraya-sama here?" Naruto shook his head in shame. "Don't ask Hinata-chan."

"So why are all of you here anyway?"

Naruto and his team told everything to Jiraya about the ANBU Exams. "So that's why you're all down…because the exams starts tomorrow?" They nodded. "Well that's no good."

"Do you know anything about the Exams Jiraya-sama?" Question Lee.

"Yes I do." Jiraya sat down cross legged on the ground and everyone listen to what he was going to say. "There are three types of ANBU Exams; the first one is the newest exam. It's basically the same as the Chunin exams, but the exam is in a secret arena. The second exams is known as roots."

"Roots?" They all question. "Yes, Roots created by Danzo. The exam was horrid. More than thirty teams would be taken into the wild and would have to race back to Kohona. During the exams in order to pass the exam you would have to kill the other teams and even other rouge nins. The Third didn't believe that this is the right way so he took down Roots and made the new ANBU exam."

"Now there is the third ANBU exam, the most secretive exams. Only two I know of took this exam. The Third and the Fourth, I don't know much of this exam but I heard that……it's more of a mission rather than an exam."

"Eh? What do you mean Ero-sennin?" Jiraya twitched because Naruto called him that name again. "How should I know I's a secretive exam, I know nothing about the third exam……Oh yeah I forget Tsunade wanted me to give you this." Jiraya open the box and handed them their ANBU uniforms. "Hey thanks Ero-sennin." Said Naruto

Jiraya shoved his face at Naruto's face. "I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto had a fox mask, Hinata had a hawk mask, Shikamaru had a deer mask and Lee had a monkey mask.

"Cool Monkey mask."

"Oh boy a deer. It's because my name means deer is it how troublesome."

"A hawk mask just like Neji's." Hinata giggled softly.

"All of you listen, even if you pass the exam, being an ANBU is not fun and games. It's a serious and dangerous job. It's not like those two or three months A or B missions you will handle S rank missions. Assassinations, espionage and sabotage these are the missions that you will undergo if you pass. So don't think living the life of an ANBU will be easy you'll have a hard life, especially you Naruto. You need to have exceptional tactics if you want to you and your team to survive. So don't be stupid all of you. GOT IT!" They all nodded with a little fear in their eyes.

"Good now all of you go get some sleep, you'll all need some sleep"

End Chapter

I found a site that has NaruHina doujinshi (not the hentai type) go to: http://s116. 


	5. Chapter 5

Idon't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 5: The Eve of the ANBU Exams

Somewhere in the Land of Fire a group of four mysterious Ninjas stored equipment on a large military truck. These Ninjas wore advance all black body armor and black helmets all carrying a sword behind their backs. The Ninja leader pound on the truck saying "everything's loaded" and it drove off. Five other Nins wearing gas mask appeared out of nowhere behind the group.

"We thank you of your help." The leader of the second group handed the first group a large brief case full of money. "You're welcome, the Black Scorpions are most gracious about your charity to our organization."

"What of the other part of our deal, we won't pay full-"

"The Black Scorpions never turned down on our customers. We promise you we will send a company of our finest Ninjas to your cause."

"Couple of days ago I heard an ANBU squad was found with all their bones crushed."

"Don't worry about the Kohona's ANBU are laughable." The leader threw a black note book at the other leader. "What's this?"

"That my friend is the name of all the ANBU in Kohona if any come against your cause you might want to use this." After the talk the second group bowed and left the area and the other did the same.

At Kohona

Last night everyone slept over at Naruto's apartment, Shikamaru slept on the couch, Lee was forcefully slept on the floor and Naruto and Hinata slept on his bed; Hinata snuggle on his chest and Naruto wrapped his left arm around Hinata's waist. Jiraya was outside staring into space.

"_I think I know why there are so many ANBU deaths." Tsunade laid back on her chair sipping some sake._

"_And that is?" Jiraya questioned raising the left eye brow. Tsunade sipped another glass of sake. "Do you know who the Black Scorpions are?"_

"_No I don't know." Tsunade looked at him a bit disturbing. "It's a mercenary co. and a very powerful one as well. Some say they rival Akatsuki or they are just as powerful." This news is really disturbing Jiraya thought, someone as powerful as Akatsuki they can pretty much rule the world if they want. "These Black Scorpions do they want the same as Akatsuki wants?" _

"_No they're mercenaries', all they want is money that's all. Heck we can hire them right now and let them do all the dirty work."_

"_Do they have any borders on who they will work for?" _

"_No they have no borders on who hires them and they're that good; no one knows it was them who killed those who they were paid to be killed."_

"_But how did this company came to be?"_

"_The Black Scorpions was created by five rich and powerful clans. Each one once had an alliance to the Great Five Ninja Countries; now they turned down on their homelands and created this mercenary co., Jiraya I'm sending you on a special assignment." Tsunade grabbed a small folder out of her desk. "Let me guess you want me to spy on this company don't you."_

"_Yes." Tsunade handed the folder over to Jiraya. "You do know this company is private."_

"_Your point is?"_

"_If I'm discover they might do something really bad to our reputation."_

"_Just go and you only have a month to find out everything about them understood." Jiraya nodded and begin to leave. "Wait take this to Naruto's team it's their ANBU uniforms hope everyone will like them." Jiraya took them in a box and left the Hokage office. _

Jiraya took out his pocket watch saying it's 10:00 a.m. "The ANBU exams will start at noon, those dumb kids better wake up or-" Before he could finished an ANBU squad arrived at Naruto's apartment. "Oh yeah Naruto is so going to kill that squad."

Naruto open his eyes slightly to see two ANBU's looking down at him. "WHAAATTT THE HELL???!!!!!" Hinata woke up by Naruto's shouts to see the ANBU as well. "A-AN-ANBU?" "What the HELL???!!!!! NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO????!!!!" Shikamaru shouted in the other room. "We have been sent to escort you to the ANBU exams. Get your uniforms and get ready. NOW!"

Three minutes latter Naruto and the others exited the apartment with their ANBU uniforms. "Good, now let's go." The ANBU sped out of the village and Naruto and his team followed.

"Good now I can go to work." Jiraya disappeared on finding anything about Black Scorpions.

Naruto and his team followed the ANBU squad somewhere in the Land of Fire. "Where are they taking us I wonder?" Said Lee

"This is troublesome I hope where ever their taking us isn't that far, we've been traveling seems to be for hours." Shikamaru whined

"Stop complaining Shikamaru were almost there." Said Naruto

Twenty minutes later the ANBU squad led Naruto and his team to a dense large forest the surrounding area was cover with snow top mountains and small rivers all around. "This is it, just keep going straight and you'll be fine." Said the leader. Naruto looked at the forest, the trees were as large as the trees in Kohona, at least a half a mile trees, the trunks were at least twenty-five feet wide and the forest ground was cover with boulders and small or big rocks.

"How the hell do we…" Naruto turned around to see that the ANBU squad disappeared. "Well this sucks…we'll travel in the trees it seems easier let's go."

For three minutes Naruto and his team jump on branch to branch and were making good progress in the forest. _This is to easy…why are they holding the ANBU Exams here I wonder?"_ Then the unthinkable, wooden stakes shoot out of nowhere nearly hitting Naruto and Lee by the help of Hinata she was able stop pull them back. "Hinata?" They both said. "Naruto-kun…there's traps and dead corpse everywhere in this forest."

"What?!!!" All the guys shouted. "Where Hinata?" She threw a kunai at a small branch and a Venus fly trap style flew open and closed showing bones and dead carcass attach to it. "Eh?! Well thanks Hinata showing us that trap." Said Shikamaru

"Damn it, Hinata you'll go in front, and do you how far are from the destination?"

"Twenty meters."

"Good…Lee take the left Shikamaru take the right I'll cover rear."

"Why so you can see your girlfriend's ass." Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously. "Shikamaru shut up and do what I say!!!!!"

"Fine fine fine." They made their move jumping on branches. _"Damn it I should've have take right, now I have to Hinata's nice, soft—SNAP out of it Naruto you know better, focus on what going on right now."_

"_**She does have a nice ass doesn't she Kit."**_

"_Shut up Kyuubi!!!!"_

For five minutes Hinata and Lee disabled a couple of booby traps and Naruto and Shikamaru cover them. "Naruto were only five meters away from the destination. "

"Right" Then the tree started to brush against together. "What…what is that?" Three Kunai appeared out of nowhere and two hit Hinata's right shoulder and left leg, she yelled and trip on a branch failing down to a spike of rocks. "HINATA!!!!!!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto we'll handle whoever threw the kunai's go help Hinata!!!" Naruto did just that and help Hinata, four kunai came at them and Lee threw four kunais to block the others. (ching) Lee's kunais hit all the enemy's kunais and Naruto was able land saftley on the ground while holding Hinata and took her to a cave like boulder. Lee and Shikamaru landed next to the cave and Naruto stood next to the exit. "Naruto we'll hold off who ever attacking us you just help Hinata out, those kunais might have poison." Said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai and made a small cut on his thumb. **"Summoning Jutsu: Sanbi no Kitsune!"** He summoned a golden fox with three tails. "Sanbi help out Lee and Shikamaru."

"Yes boss." He spoke telepathically. Lee and Shikamaru stood next to Sanbi. "So Sanbi, how are we going to handle this?" Said Shikamaru

"Let me handle this." More kunais flew at Sanbi; the mystical fox used his powers to make the branches grow longer and larger just like the First Hokage. "Damn it both of you…(then the tree branches started to wrap around their bodies.) Damn what the hell!!!!?????" Sanbi appeared in front of the enemy and looked into his eyes and fell asleep.

"Whoa, Sanbi beat three ANBU agents in less than a minute." Said Shikamaru.

During the battle Naruto walked up to Hinata while she pulled out the kunais out of her wounds. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto kneeled down next to her. "The kunais had poison and I don't have the medicine to get rid of the poison." Naruto lifted up his mask. "What do you want me to do Hinata I'll do anything."

"Y-y-y-you ha-a-ave to s-s-suck out the p—poison Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes popped out of his head. "Suck the poison?" He looked at her shoulder then her leg…LEG!!! "I-i-i-i-I'll t-t-try my b-b-best Hinata." Naruto lower down to her shoulder and paused for a few seconds and started to suck the poison out of her shoulder. A few seconds latter Naruto lifted off her shoulder and spitted out the poison and went to her wounded leg. "Um…Hinata how are we going to do this?" Hinata hesitated and slightly took off her jeans and Naruto had a small nose bleed. "Just t-t-t-try y-y-yo-y-you're best Na-a-Naruto-kun." He lowered down his head and started to suck out the poison from her leg. Doing all this made them a bit turned on. When Naruto sucked out all the poison out and spitted it out Naruto looked straight to Hinata's face. He lifted up her mask and looked deeply into her eyes. Both moved closer, Naruto caressed her face and Hinata wrapped around his neck and were a few inches from each other's lips.

"HEY NARUTO, HINATA SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!" Shikamaru, Lee and Sanbi shouted making the couple jump. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS???!!!!"

"Hey if we don't have romance, THEN YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T!!!" Shouted Shikamaru

"**Plus your team has to finish this; it's wise to focus on the objective rather than have romance. So keep moving.** (Poof)**"** Sanbi disappeared

"He's right, we need to keep moving, so no romance during a mission." Said Lee

"Fine let's just go." Naruto helped Hinata up and went back to their objective.

Jiraya found a squad of three Black Scorpions at the western border of the Land of Fire talking about something while looking down a cliff. The first sight he saw the Black Scorpions his eye widen. _"These are the Black Scorpions? I never have seen such armor!"_ A few seconds later the squad left the area and Jiraya went to investigate what they were looking at. He hid behind a large boulder and took a peep.

"_What?! Military helicopters? Why do they have military heli-"_ Ninja star out of nowhere hit only two inches away from his head, he turned around to see one of the black scorpions. "Leave the area I'll deal with this." He spoke to a radio inside his helmet. Then the helicopters started to leave, Jiraya saw a passenger tied up inside one of them. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?" The Black Scorpion reached for his sword and took it out its shaft.

"I'll tell you if you beat me Jiraya-sama, one of the Three Legendary Sannin of Kohona." The Black Scorpion moved forward and did a hand sign with only one hand. Jiraya was surprise but only for a few seconds, he too made a hand sign.

"Now DIE JIRAYA: **Water Style: Twin Dragon Jutsu**."

Two water dragons appeared in thin air. _"He can make water in thin air I see."_ The twin dragons came at him, Jiraya jump into the air dodging the dragons, but the dragons followed. Again he dodged but they return to attack him. Again he did the same tactic but they did the same as before. _"What type of jutsu are these dragons _(He dodged the dragons again but came back attacking him.) _No matter how fast I dodge these dragons will come back again. _(Once more the same happen, dodge and attack again.) _That's it I had enough of these dragons!"_ Jiraya did a hand sign. "**Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!**" A large wall came between Jiraya and the dragons, but all his efforts were in vain, for they went around the wall. "Damn it!" Jiraya jumped and the dragons smashed into each other.

"Ha take that stupid dragon." Then the water became one creating one large dragon with two heads. "Oh shit…"

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Idon't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 6: The Eve of the ANBU Exams part 2

Naruto and his team arrived at an area full of traps. Everyone had an uneasy feeling about this area, not only there were traps but also something. Naruto looked at Hinata and she pointed there were ninjas hiding in the trees. Naruto made a hand sign saying to grab their swords, as they reach for their swords more than thirty ninjas came out of their hiding places holding daggers, kunais and ninja swords to their necks.

"State your name ANBU captain." Naruto said nothing and kept on staring on the other nins. "Nothing…" Everyone said nothing. "…Good, you all pass you're first exam."

"WHAT??!?!?!?!!"

"A true ANBU will never say anything, even facing their own death. Now sate your name ANBU captain." Naruto said nothing thinking it was a test. "This is not a test now state your name." He still said nothing. "……Good, you don't trust us, never trust anyone out of your team and now state your name."

"Is this one a test?" Said Naruto

"No"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki…found it; your team name is now Delta Fox Team choose your teams code name and go to the ANBU compound everyone is waiting."

"Code name?"

"So the enemy won't know you're really name."

"Right…Um… Hinata…"

"Um Naruto I think it's better for Shikamaru to be Fox 2, Lee as Fox 3 and I as Fox 4." Said Hinata

"I think that's a good idea." Said Lee

"Yeah it's not so troublesome." Said Shikamaru

Naruto had no choice but to agree though he wanted Hinata to be Fox 2 so they can work closer together, but they're ANBU they need to be professional about all this. "Fine that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go."

The ANBU new team found the ANBU compound surround by trees. The compound itself was a large Feudal Japan Castle, the color of the castle was white as snow with blue tile roofs and golden statute the corner of the roofs, it was surrounded by a large wall and had a large moat with a small bridge between the land the castle.

"Damn it's huge!" Said Shikamaru, everyone nodded for agreement. Fox team came up to the door; they were highly decorated with gold figures. It took everyone just to open the doors. "Finally" Naruto and his team went inside and in the castle were at least thirty ANBU teams just like in the Chunin Exams everyone was dead silent.

"Damn everyone silent." (Poof) Ibiki along with a ANBU team appeared from smoke. The ANBU hairs were silver, messy black, a bowl black hair and a bushy black hair.

"Welcome all ANBU qualifiers, as you notice all everyone who has survived the traps and got pass the guards has pass the first part of the exam. The first part of the exam was to see how efficient your teamwork is, and the second part of the exam is to see if you're bright enough to trust others out of your team. An ANBU must always be open of his or her surroundings and must always be open of the possibilities of either trusting a friend or an enemy. Now we move on to the other part of the exam."

Ibiki snapped his fingers and ANBU appeared from smoke holding weird devices that look like an arm band with a red glowing center.

"You will use these devices when you have finished your mini missions during the exam."

"What, I thought we will do an exam not missions?!" Said a random ANBU operative.

"We are not taking the exam; all of you are taking a rare secretive ANBU exam. You will not be tested, you will take actual ANBU missions and this I warn you, these missions are not those A or B missions you will take S rank missions so I say to you to use great precautions. After I'm done with my speech you will be given a scroll with a couple of mission to fulfill and these devices."

Ibiki ended his speech and poof away then other ANBU holding scrolls and the devices handing it over the things to the ANBU qualifies. "You'll open these scroll when you're out of the forest." Fox 1 nodded and left along with his team.

Outside of the forest The Fox team found a convenient rock formation that looks like a table with small stools. "Let's see what our mission is?" Naruto open the scroll making a smoke screen and a silver hair ANBU operative appeared from the smoke.

"Hello, Fox 1 your first assignment is to assassinate this man." He gave him a picture of a man. "He's one of the Feudal in the northern region of the country."

"But why do we have to kill this man?" Fox 1 said

"Three weeks ago this man had sent secret information to the Land of Earth, now we suspect he has turn coat against us. We want you to go in his house and find anything that can support our guess. If you find anything assassinate him and his entire family" The ANBU operative gave Fox 1 a map where the Feudal Lord lives. "This map will help you find his location plus it has the blue prints of his mansion. You have a week to fulfill this mission. So I'll see all of you later." He poof away leaving Fox team behind.

"Yeah!! Our first ANBU mission!" Fox 1 jumping like crazy.

"This is so troublesome, can we just go and complete the mission." Said Fox 2

"YEAH let's go!!" Fox team left the area to start on their first ANBU mission.

Back with Jiraya, he was standing on top of the wall face to face with the twin headed water dragon. The left head attacked the wall; Jiraya jumped from safety dodging the attack. Then the right attacked him next in mid air. "Damn it: **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**." He blew a large ball of fire at its head blowing it up. Jiraya landed safely on the ground and looked up to see the right head reform. "Damn this thing is unstoppable! Well there's only one way to stop these things."

The left head attacked Jiraya smashing him to the ground (POOF). "Clone Jutsu ha that won't save you."

Jiraya repapered behind the Black Scorpion stabbing him behind his head with a kunai. (SPLASH) "Water Clone huh…what?!" The water then form into the two headed water dragon. "But if that is the water dragon then…" The two headed dragon exploded and there stood the agent, the water dragon then attack the surprise Jiraya.

"Damn this sucks…" Jiraya prepared for death, (ZAP) Jiraya open his eyes slightly and saw a electric water dragon wrapped around the twin headed dragon. "That dragon was from—"

"Hey Jiraya." He turned to see a man wearing a silk pants and shirt along with a silk coat with Chinese dragons on it. "Ryong! You save me!"

"Yeah you're welcome, so you're dealing with a Black Scorpion agent huh."

"Yeah he's too much I never knew that a Black Scorpion agent could be this strong."

"Well since he's too much for you, let me handle this." Ryong cut himself on the thumb, place some blood on his hand and made a couple of hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu: Mizuryu.**" He summoned a large blue dragon it had a long sting like whisker a unicorn horn blue scales, three claws and sharp long fangs.

"Mizuryu attack!" The dragon rocket at the agent, as the agent jumped in the air but behind was dragon coiling around the agent breaking every bone in his body. The dragon dropped the agent to the ground and in mere seconds he was dead.

"Great but I needed him to find his friends damn it!"

"Nah you don't need him." Ryong walked over to the dead corpse and took something out of his suit and threw it at Jiraya. "You only need that thing." Jiraya looked at the object and kind of looks like a tracking device. "And this is?"

"It's a tracking device only you need to do is press the little red button and they'll send someone to get you."

"Okay but what will you do?"

"I'll follow on ground we need to know what these Black Scorpions are up to."

"Do you have any information about these mercenaries?"

"Out of all the companies that I know of this is the most secretive of them all. There up to something, and I don't think they want to be mercenaries that long. Jiraya we need to know everything about this company."

"Right." Jiraya pressed the red button and it started flashing signaling to other Black Scorpion agents.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Idon't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 7

Three guards protected the entrance gate of the Feudal Lord's mansion, and then out of nowhere kunai hit each of the guards. As they took them out and looked at the kunai they fainted and were about to fall to the ground but three ANBU capture them and took them to a near by bush. Fox team went over the gate but stayed in the cover of darkness and ran across the field avoiding any guards until they got to the mansion. Fox 3 open a window near by them, he opens the window while Fox 4 looked out for anyone. When it was her turn to sneak into the window two shadows sneak quickly by her. She turn to see no one but only the darkness of night. "Must been my imagination." She followed with her comrades in the mansion. After they got in the mansion they quickly ran through the halls of the house, using her Byakugan she looked in each room until they find the Feudal Lord or his study room.

While Fox team ran through the mansion two Black Scorpions entered quietly into the Feudal Lords study room, there one of the Black Scorpion place a sealing jutsu allowing no one to see through the room. While the second one went to the Feudal Lords computer, he took out a strange disk like thing that had a cord attach to a bag on the Black Scorpion's waist. He inserted the disk in the computer downloading all the files and information in the computer. Everything, the Land of Fire military strength, secret posts, military officers and generals and everything about the Village Hidden in the Leafs. After he was done he took out the disk and put in another disk and downloaded everything in the Feudal Lords computer. "It's done, resale the sealing jutsu." The agent said quietly, the first agent dispelled the jutsu allowing Fox 4 to see the room and they left immediately with the help of their suits.

Back with Fox team Fox 4 found the Feudal Lord in his den along with his family. "Na-Fox-1, I can't find Feudal Lord's study room but I found him and his family in his den." She pointed at the door just a few meters away from them. "Great lets go!" he shouted quietly "Wait captain!"

"Oh what is it Shi-Fox 2?!"

"We need to plan this out first, then we can barge in."

At the Hokage Office

"Oh no…"

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" said Shizune

"This assassination mission and everything about for the Feudal Lord are false. Someone has even forged mine and the Daimyo's signature."

"What?!"

Fox 1 grabbed the a kunai that had a bomb seal on it. "Oh yeah this won't end well…" said Fox 2, Fox 1 kicked the door down, the Feudal Lord and his family caught off guard, staring into the new ANBU team, he threw the kunai in the middle of the room exploding it sending out a purple gas in the room sending everyone to sleep. "Well that was easy."

"Captain the gas is coming towards us." said Fox 2, the gas came closer to Fox 1. "Uh oh, RUN!" The inexperience ANBU team went into the other room taking cover from the gas, luckily it only went four feet so it wouldn't even got to them even if they didn't move at all. "Well that was a close one."

"Yeah and guess what fearless leader, we were suppose to find any proof that this guy was a spy! For real this Fox 4 fault." said Fox 2

"HEY leave her out of this." Fox 1 twitch just wanting to choke the heck out of Fox 2. Fox 3 and 4 just stood on the side lines while these two exchanging mean looks at each other.

The two Black Scorpion agents sat on a branch just across the Feudal Lords den, using an advance X-Ray telescope as they spied on the ANBU. "This team must be nothing more but a bunch of kids." said the first agent

"What should we do?" said the second

"Nothing let's just wait and if they don't do they're job we have to report this."

"Why not do the job ourselves?"

"Because we have gain to much attention for the past two weeks, that's why. Lets' just see how good is this team."

Fox team went back to the halls looking for the Feudal Lord's study room, Fox 4 found the room but she was confuse they just past this room after finding the Feudal Lord and now this room change into the study room. "This doesn't make sense…"

"What is it Fox 4?" said Fox 3

"We just past this door and all I saw was a guest room, but now it's a study room."

"Wow, your Byakugan must be loosing its touch, what a drag." said Fox 2

"Enough, let's just move in." said Fox 1, They barged in the study room and searching everything, drawers, shelves, his desk, closet everything except for the computer. "Right who know how to hack a computer?" said Fox 1 "Because me and computers we don't get along." Everyone didn't say a word; it seems that no one knows how to hack a computer. "Great…now what?"

The Black Scorpions agents looked at the ANBU team through the window, one of the agents pulled out a remote activating the computer showing all the files that they put in. "What the hell? It just start all by it's self." said Fox 1

"Someone must be watching us," Fox 3 looked out in the window but all he sees is darkness. "Fox 4!" She activated her Byakugan but all she sees is darkness, nothing out of the ordinary. The suits of the Black Scorpion's protected them from Fox 4 kekkei genkai. "Nothing…I don't know but I think we're being watch." She looked at Fox 1, he didn't hesitated he ordered Fox 2 and 3 to go outside and check it out. "Why not send out Fox 4"

"Because she can't see whoever's out there that's why and I'm the leader, plus I need her to keep an eye out for guards." Fox 3 opens the window and got out of the mansion looking for whoever was out in the there. "Sure but who's going to look out for you when you're trying to make a move on Fox 4?"

Fox 1 got angry and he said in a strict tone. "Go and look for who's out there." Fox 2 sighed and followed his orders. "Well at least were alone."

"Captain, we can't get away from our objective, and I don't think those files in that computer are real."

"What do you mean?"

"Well" she poke her finger together "this is just a guess, what if someone wanted us to kill the Feudal Lord. What if someone compromised the mission? Remember what Jiraya said, ANBU has to deal with sabotage."

"Hmm…no…" Hinata fell in anime style. "How about…someone rigged the mission?" she said

"...Rigged! Oh hell no, no one rig's our missions!" The device that Naruto had on his arm started to glow red (POOF) the same ANBU appeared to them. "Fox leader do not assassinate the Feudal Lord, there has been a mixed up. Instead we want you to look for the ones who compromised the mission."

"What about the Feudal Lord?" said Fox 4

"I'll handle that, just go." Fox 1 and 4 jumped out of the window and the ANBU agent went where the Feudal Lord and his family were at. The two Black Scorpions cursed at themselves and ran off. Fox team looked all over a 500 meter perimeter but they couldn't find anyone suspicious. As for the two Black Scorpions they ran off till they were in the Land of Earth far from any villages and civilians. "The mission has failed my lord." The first agent talked through a headphone that was part of his helmet.

"Assassinate the team who did not complete the mission then kill the Feudal Lord and his family."

"Yes my lord." They both disappeared into the darkness.

Before the fight, Jiraya disguised himself as the Black Scorpion agent that attacked him. A helicopter picked him up and flew him to the Black Scorpion hidden base, while Ryong followed, hiding himself in the environment. They finally made to a mountainous area deep in the Land of Lightning and arrived at a castle that hid itself on the side of the mountain disguising itself as the same color as the mountains. _"This is the place? How where they able to hide this from the Cloud Ninjas or even from all of us? These Black Scorpions they shouldn't be underestimated at all, after my mission is done that is."_ After landing Jiraya looked around, without anyone noticing him of course, to see anything particular about this place, nothing in the ordinary, he sensed Ryong coming up from the mountain he couldn't wait for him he had to move in the Black Scorpions base. When he walked in he didn't showed it but he surprise to see the marvel of the base.

It had an ancient look, full of statues of spirits, beasts and Gods. There weren't many agents around but he thought it would be better if he takes his time rather rush in.

After several minutes he saw several agents, seemed to be officers, headed to a room that were guarded by Black Scorpions that had fancier armor and had glowing blue chakra like on the side of their helmets, they're arm pads and shoulder pads, leg pads and had it on their chest. "I wonder who they are." Then he notice one of the Black Scorpions agents had the same symbol that he had but his was red while theirs were black. It was a scorpion with four triangles circling around it. "This guy must have been an officer." He followed the officers in a meeting room, in the room he was astonished not that the room had at least fifty Agent officers but that this organization wasn't control by five family's but someone else.

"Their leaders, are…are…"

End Chapter

If you want to know those with the fancy armor were honor guards. And I'll tell how the hierarchy works in the organization later on the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Idon't own Naruto series.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon/Beast**

ANBU Exams

Chapter 8

Jiraya stood in front of the meeting room speechless, in the meeting room he saw four members sitting on a high platform sitting on pillows. Three where holograms but one wasn't in a hologram so he can see him clearly. He wore white kimono along with a hakama and a seal on his right side of his hakama that indicated what he is, while the other three he couldn't tell but he could tell they're all wearing the same thing. "The Black Scorpions are being run by…Samurai…" Then someone pulled him out of the meeting room. "What the fuck are you doing? Your not suppose to be in there!"

"What?" He looked at his symbol and at the others, he had a red scorpion and they had a black scorpion. _"Maybe that's why…"_

"You're an assassin moron not an officer!"

"Sorry about that. I probably forgot about it from that fight I just had."

"Don't do it again or we'll cut off your hands." Jiraya gulped but then he focused on the matter in hand, he has to know what this organization are planning on. When Jiraya was looked for any information, Ryong crept into base undetected and found himself in the security room. He was surprised to see no one in the room, he took control of the main computer of the room and placed all the information into a disk. He searched the room and found a skeleton key in a small cabinet, he then made a copy of it by using an unknown metal jutsu.

For hours of wondering around the Black Scorpion base Jiraya got sick and tired of walking around and finding nothing. _"Damn this place! What the hell is with these people?!"_

"Jiraya…" Jiraya turned to see Ryong hiding in the shadow. "Ryong…" He moved next to the shadow. "Did you find anything Ryong?"

"Well, I have a confession to make Jiraya."

"You're a Black Scorpion are you?"

"No not that, I was to look out for this girl that was kidnapped by the Black Scorpion."

"Girl?" Then he remembers someone being kidnapped by the Black Scorpion. "Who is she?"

"Shujin, a ninja from the Whirlpool Village."

"A Whirlpool Ninja?"

"A year ago, the economy of the Land of Whirlpools has decreased by 30 each month, soon the country was in bankrupt and talk of rebellion had become common in the country. There were few who tried to fix the economic problem in the country but then there was the decrease of ninja missions so I pitch to help by giving them free of service."

"Well that's kind of you, for a mercenary of the Ryutsume that is."

"The Ryutsume and I are not like most mercenaries, you know that. Back to the story, two months ago that talk of rebellion has came true and an army of rebels of ninja and soldiers has been made. Now the Land of Whirlpool is in Civil War and the Black Scorpions are helping out the rebels, this is why I need to find this girl. She's the daughter of the Uzukage and she was sent to the Leaf Village to get some help and you know the rest of the story."

"I don't get it, why hasn't any of this leaked out of the country?"

"Someone doesn't want this war or their economic problem leaked out. Right now the separatist are wining and we're running out of time. So we need to find this girl first, then we can find out what the Black Scorpion are up to." Jiraya sighed but agreed his plan. "Alright find the girl then find out what the Black Scorpion is up to."

In Sound Village Sasuke lay in his bed having difficultly sleeping. Ever since he left the village to obtain greater power, in the back of his mind there would be a small, faint and annoying voice saying, was it all worth it. He had friends, a new family, people who cared about him and a girl who loved him. For day and night he would roll around his bed just because of this annoying voice.

"Damn it get out of my head." He slammed a pillow on his head but it didn't work, next he slammed his head to the wall and floor but still it didn't work finally he took some sleeping pills but it only made it worse.

"Fuck them all, they only slowed me down, but why do I have this strange feeling in my heart. Damn you Itachi why…why did you have to kill our family?!"

"_Do you really want to know why?"_

A voice came out of nowhere made Sasuke jolted his head up. "Who's there?"

"_Do you really want to know why your brother did such a horrible thing to your family and to you?"_

"…Yes, yes I want to know why he did it."

"_Leave this land and everything behind and go on a quest to search for this answer."_

"No, I need to get stronger to defeat Itachi."

"_Stronger? STRONGER! You are already strong! Stronger than your own brother ever since the day you were born! You had something that he would never have and you left it all behind, now you are no better than he is! You're pathetic!"_

Sasuke got really pissed off by the last comment. "Do you know who you are tal-"

"_I know whom I'm talking too, a spoiled pathetic brat."_

"Damn you, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!"

"_What's your point?"_

"My point, you have no right to talk to me like that. I'm a Uchiha."

"…………_bwahahahaahaha what does a title or name got to do anything. What is the different of a rich boy and a poor boy, nothing, even though they have different lives they are more equal than they think."_

"Damn you!"

"_Do you want to know why your brother killed your family or not?"_

"Yeah I want to know."

"_Then follow this map."_ Out of nowhere a map appeared in front of Sasuke and took it in mid air. _"Follow this map and all of your questions will be revealed."_

He looked at the map; it's ancient as heck and seems that he's going to walk for a long time.

"Wait you haven't even answer my question? Who are you?"

"_Me, be patient you'll see me soon."_ Sasuke cursed and he looked back at the map, he asked himself, what does he has to loose.

After several hours Fox team couldn't find anything or anyone suspicious. It's now morning and the entire team is just tired as heck, but they still had to move on and search for whoever tried to make them kill the Feudal Lord. It was no use they couldn't find anything they're first ANBU mission failed and not only that they're near into Land of Earth territory. "Man this is such a drag all we've done is nothing but running in circles, how about we rest for a little while." said Fox 2

Fox 1 looked at his team they all looked tired, then Fox 4 colapse luckily Fox 3 cought her. Fox 1 surprised rushed over to her seeing if she's okay. "Fox4…Fox 4…" He whipser to her as Fox 3 laid her on the ground. "What's wrong with her?" said Fox 2

"She's probably had been using the Byakugan during the whole search." said Fox 1

He removed her mask quickly, seeing that she has been using the Byakugan, and quickly place it back. "Fox 2, Fox 3 go look for a place for her to rest." He was about to leave but Fox 3 stopped him. "What will you do?"

"Search for the ones who sabbatoge our mission." He left but Fox 3 followed him. "Wait. Fox1!"

Fox 1 looked behind and saw Fox 3 following him. "Fox 3, I told you to stay with the others."

"Wait let me take point."

"Fox 3, I'm the captain and I make the rules."

"Wait listen to me, I know that," he looked around "well you know…" H shook his head, he knew he was talking about Hinata, that they haven't been together for sometime. "Plus I think it would be a better idea to send someone that isn't the captain of the team to send out alone." Fox 1 thought about it, he cut himself place some blood on his hand then made some hand signs and slammed it on the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu: Ichibi, Gobi!"** Two foxes appeared, the one tail fox and the five tail fox. "What do those two do Fox 1?"

"Ichibi can use fire jutsu and turn into a sword or any type of weapon and Gobi can use foresight like the Hyuga clan and has greater senses than even Kyuubi. But he can't speak for some strang reason."

"Great they'll make good help, how youthful."

"…Right…" Fox 3 left and the two foxes followed, Fox 1 found the others in a hidden cave not far from the location they were just at. "Fox 2 how is she?"

"How should I know, I'm no doctor how toublesome." He walked outside leaving Fox 1 and 4 behind. He sat next to her while she laid on the floor sleeping. He took off his and hers mask and sighed, they haven't had any sleep for over four days. Naruto looked at Hinata, somehow he knew that this might happen because he herd stories from Kiba, Shino and Neji that this ussually happens. Though she hardly shows her true potential but she always think of others before her. Most in the Hyuga Clan see this as a weakness but some Jonin, like Kakashi, thinks this as a strength. As Naruto looked at his preciouse Hinata, he started to think what she's dreaming about.

"Na…Naruto…"

Two months ago the so call "rouge cloud nins" had been trying to kidnap the members of the mainhouse especialy Hinata. Naruto was given a mission to protect one of the members of the Hyuga clan, even though he really didn't want to because it was a waste time missing training but when he was given to protect Hinata he accpeted because she's a friend. During the time she would often faint or just loose her tounge and even poke her fingers together more often than usual, which drove Naruto kind of insane. One night Naruto and Hinata were walking in the park, it was nearly dark and it was his job to bring her back home. "Hey Hinata-chan you haven't fainted all day. What an achievement."

"T-Th-thank you Naruto-kun…" She finally got used of being around him, so the fainting thing has been nothing more but emberacing memories. "So Hinata, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well…I-I let you decide" When they were just half a mile away from the Hyuga mansion cloud ninja started to huddle around them but not making their presence seen. When they finally arrived at the gate of the mansion Naruto notice something different about her. "Hey Hinata, there's something different about you."

"…Oh…what will t-t-that b-be…" She said so nervus she had to hide her face from her blushing. "Well it's…" But after he could finish a kunai with a red talacement exploded making a huge smoke screen. Naruto covered closed his eyes so the smoke wouldn't go to his eyes but al tried to find Hinata but she was gone, the explotion was too close to her that it nocked her out. After the smoke clear Naruto notice she was gone. "Hinata…oh shit!" He then ran searching for her but couldn't any trace of her. "Damn it! Where is she?!"

"**Kit use this."** A big red scroll appeared in front of Naruto. "What? What's that?"

"**My contract, sign you name in i****t and you'll be able to summon me and my foxes."**

"Really, cooll!" He signed his name in the contract and then it disappeared. **"Now summon Gobi Kitsune." **

"Gobi Kitsune, right…" He made a couple of hand signs and slammed them to the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu: Gobi Kitsune!"** A Five tailed fox appeared in front of him. "Whoa…" Gobi wasn't much of a talker but knew what Naruto wanted, so he used his foresight finding Hinata only a four mile ratius to the east. Then Godi took off leaving a dumbfound Nartuo behind. "Hey Kyuubi what gives, he just took off! What a jerk!"

"**FOLLOW HIM DUMBASS!" **

"Oh right…"

Hinata laid on the ground while four cloud nin surrounded her. "Finally we have one."

"Hey lets have some fun with this one before deliverying her to the Kage." They all laugh as Hinata started to wake up, she looked at them scared of what they might do to her. "Don't scream or we'll kill you." They grabbed her but she struggled from their grasp. One of them held a kunai to her neck but she wasn't going to stop, she'll keep her honor and only loose it to the man she loves. "Fiesty bitch, luckily we need you alive." They laughed but then she bit the man, holding the kunai, hand. "Bitch!" He then pulled out a katana stabbing her all the way through. She gasped for air but fainted due to blood loss. "What the fuck where you thinking!"

"Don't worry I know a little things about these Hyuga's, they put seals on their kids, if that nin dies then the byakugan is ussles. But for this one it's different its still active." They all laughed but heard a rusttle in the bushes, it was Naruto and at first sight he saw Hinata laying on the ground bleeding then something snapped in his head. Images of her during and after the Chunin exams appeared in his head. "Yo-You kill Hinata-chan…" Tears started to sell in eyes. "What's it to ya kid?"

He then started to shake as red chakra leaked out of his body. "Hi-Hina-HINATA! **HINATA!!!"** His chakra became flames and the rouge nins were scared as hell at the sight. After the imense chakra upgrade Naruto started to calm down. He looked at them with his red demon eyes. **"You are all dead. No one hurts Hinata-chan. I swear I'll kill you ALL!"** He then vanished and reapreaed behind one of them grabbed his neck pulling it out until his entire spinal cord was out. He was so fast that time seemed to slow down, the man hasn't even fall down yet. Then used the spine as a whip to the men next to him slicing him in half, blood then gushed everywhere spilling on the last two nins. Finally they notice Naruto behind them and notice that their two comrades died in the most demented way ever. They scream and ran for their lives into the forest. **"No one, runs from me."** He disappeared and all that could be herd from the forest were screams of terror. Naruto ran back to where Hinata lay, he only hopping that he didn't waste any time on saving her. He finally arrived and notice that she was still breathing but he also notice the tears flowing from her eyes.

"**Hinata…"** More tears flowed from her eyes. He couldn't understand why she's crying but then a thought came, he looked at his blood stain hands and he started to shake. **"What-What have I done…"** He fell to his knees only thing supporting him were his hands as tears swelled in his eyes. But then he was embrace by Hinata, her warm embrace that made him calm but she started to feel cold. "I'm sorry Naruto…I-I wasn't strong enough." She was about to faint and soon die but Naruto wasn't going to loose, he then embraced her tightly as he used his powers to heal her. The red flaming chakra engulfed her, but instead of hurting her it warmed her and soon her wound was finally heal.

Hinata never felt so alive and her hug only became tighter. "Naruto-kun…"

"**Yes Hinata****-chan…"**

"I-always-wanted to tell you this…I-I love…y-I love you…"

He pulled away from the embrace and looked at her, at first he was astonished that she would like, even though he just killed four men in the most horrific manor, but she still loves him for who he is not for what he is. He then moved to her lips and made contact to them. How she dreamed of this moment, how she wanted to kiss him, hold him, taste him and now it was no dream it's real, every little second is realy. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and looked at himself, he couldn't do this because he's cover in blood. He helped Hinata up and went, while holding her hand and looking down saddly of what he just done, to a near by lake. He took off his jacket but then Hinata helped him taking it off. He looked at her confused and wonder what she's up to. "I'll help you get clean Naruto-kun." He smiled, he then dipped his hands in the water but no matter how many times he washed his hand it still felt that there is still blood on his hands. Hinata grabbed his left hand and started to suck on his fingers and kiss his hand. She grabbed the other and did the same but this time she kissed his entire arm until she started kissed his neck. Naruto moan silently as he could feel Hinata's warm hand caressing his chest. She soon stop and started kissing his face, his entire face, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After she was finished he opens his eyes and they were back to normal. "How was that Naruto-kun?"

"Awsome, my angel." He caressed her smiling face and kissed her lips. "Hinata, do you want to?"

She shook her head, it's to early for that and he respected her boundries and kissed her lips. It was almost dawn and all night they have been doing has been nothing but kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Sakura and Kakashi where at the bridge talking about how things were going on the ANBU team. Out of nowhere Neji barged in their conversation yelling at them. "Where the hell is Naruto!" They looked at him as though he was crazy. "Uh, I don't know?" said Kakashi

"What do you mean you don't know where-"

"What's up guys." Neji turned to see Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto why didn't you bring Hinata in last night?" Kakashi and Sakura were surprised to hear what Neji just said. "Well you see, Hinata was kidnap by a bunch of rouge cloud nin and I had to go and rescue her, so I did." He smlied but then he notice Neji checking Hinata if she didn't have any wounds or anything.

"Neji, she's fine, nothing happent to her." he lied

"Fair enough! Lucky for you Naruto, Hiashi-sama isn't here. So I'll let this go, but if this happens again I'll kill you!"

"Okay…well I have to go." He kissed Hinata on the lips which took everyone by surprised. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." And he took off.

Hinata woke up seeing Naruto was fast asleep laying next to her. She was about to get up so she can go back to the mission but then Naruto pulled her in his embrace. She couldn't let go of his hold, because she didn't even want to. She kissed him and went back to sleep.

End Chapter


End file.
